Circus Freaks
by Xxblackrose15xX
Summary: Summary inside  It wouldn't fit! T.T


Disclaimer: Do I really have to do this? Kuroshitsuji belongs to its respectful owners, not me, not you, or anyone else but them. (Same thing goes for Smile-Empty-Soul and "With This Knife".

And Sicily Italeus belongs to me along with her theme song when I can finally record it...=.="

* * *

><p><strong>[1]<strong>Sicily Limeira Italeus's social standing would've been excellent, but is actually very poor, regardless of the fact that her parents and sister are of noble blood. Her father encountered some problems in his career and started drinking, and ended up beating her for every single wrong she committed. Her mother, whom was practically one of the gentlest women in the city, constantly tried to get him to stop, but only ended up in succeeding to get injured herself. Sicily's mother was shot in the head by her husband when she tried to escape, and only got to tell Sicily to run and never come back again, which she managed to do after a long chase initiated by her father.

Sicily was left to tend to herself, working in small shops (dressed as a little boy, whom she pulled off pretty well) and earning extremely small pay. One day, she was exposed by her most trusted "friend" for one hundred pounds, whom knew she was a girl from the start because Sicily's naivety caused her to tell him what she really was. All the money she earned (which was stacked under a hole next to a shop) was gone, stolen by some beggar that was eager to get their hands on something.

From then on, Sicily lived on the streets of England, causing fights between the strongest boys and nearly landing in **[2]**pounds by the civilians that witnessed these fights.

Sicily was taken in by Ciel Phantomhive after being found, almost dead and with an eye patch on her left eye, in his garden by Finnian. Only after cleaning up her act, she got to stay there as Ciel's "honorary guest" as she likes to call it (She's actually a Kitchen Maid, but doesn't wear the uniform and makes complex styles of food instead of plain and simple ones), but she still thanks Ciel by helping Bardroy in the kitchen…which, honestly, helps a lot and makes the food edible.

* * *

><p>"<em>I lost my mother, and my only family was taken from me by the horrid deeds of alcohol…That's what I used to think when I was naïve...Stupid, even, but now, I know that my father really meant to do it. He followed the Queen's orders, and killed my mother…his 'beloved' wife. He did it without hesitation…no questions asked…" <em>

"_**Mother-" "Sicily, go! Run far away from here! Don't let him catch you!" "But-" "Run, Sici-"**_

"_I __**despise**__ him for it."_

The sound of a gunshot sounded throughout my ears as my feet pounded on the cold ground below me. I heeded my mother's words and ran as fast as my legs could take me, all the while as a set of feet made loud noises on the hard floor of the Earth.

I made a sharp turn, and ended up falling flat on my face as the noticeable noises got closer.

""_Please, don't kill me…""_

The sound of a gun being cocked rung through my eardrums as I laid there on the cold floor.

""_No…Why didn't I get up? Why won't my legs MOVE?""_

"_At that moment, I felt helpless…worthless in the eyes of my once trusted family member; the one that I loved the most…"_

I shut my eyes, and tried not to listen to the harsh words that infested my once virgin ears as the pistol was pressed against my skull…

"_The ones that I would've given the world for…"_

***BANG!***

"_You betrayed both me and mother, father…and I promise, I promise I will haunt you for the rest of your miserable days alive…"_

**[3] **_**~The nightmares and the hate…~**_

* * *

><p>I'm going off of both the manga and the anime...just thought you should know...<p>

_Also, Sicily's father was the duke, while her mother was known as the duchess, because of the fact that she is the of royalty status, she should actually be addressed as "My Lady", or "My Ladyship" _

She got education from her mother, who was extremely smart and helped her in almost everything.

If she wasn't abandoned, she would've been known as "The Queen's fox".

She favors: Sweets, cooking, drawing, singing, blue

and dislikes: Spiders, darkness, pink, blood (due to bad memories), bitterness (in sweets and people)

**[1] You can't even call that a summary anymore! ^^**

**[2] 'Pounds' is a prison in the British language...**

**[3] At the end of each chapter, I'm going to put a song lyric that fits that chapter. I might not know any songs sometimes so I'll just ask one of you guys to help think of some (You can request what you think the next chapter can be about, and I'll include it with my plot) [don't worry, I'll give you credit, too! :)**


End file.
